I'm Always Right
by The Quirks of Wishful Thinking
Summary: Rose Weasley finally figures out that always being right doesn't have benefits. Scorpius/Rose


I'm Always Right

You always say you're right,

But I know sometimes that you surely must be wrong,

You're trying not to like it,

But I know that you'll enjoy it,

When you're gone.

- _I'm Always Right_ by The Pigeon Detectives

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter...

A/N:

Just a plot idea I have had in my head for a while. I'm not sure whether to keep it as a just this or make a multi-chapter story. Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.

_The Quirks of Wishful Thinking_

* * *

"I'm really sorry! I was drunk! It didn't mean anything! Please Scorpy! Come back! I love you."

Scorpius Malfoy turned around, seemingly oblivious to the cameras flashing lights, and said, "Don't lie to yourself. You never loved me you just wanted me for my body."

His ex-girlfriend Andrea Davis looked a little put out. She was a beautiful girl. She was voted the woman who every girl wanted to be last year; she was dating a handsome rich entrepreneur, she had become the face of one of the most famous law firms and she was beautiful. Apparently Malfoy had caught her cheating on him with one of her clients. Rumours were flying around that he was going to propose to her that weekend. She looked not so pretty now. She looked like a mess. Her mascara smeared from crying, her eyes puffy and red, and her skin blotchy and tearstained. She looked like she hadn't slept.

I could hear a faint chatter of some female reporters talking about any girl would want his body. He had some topless photos of him leaked from his private getaway with Andrea. Even she had to begrudgingly admit he had a well-defined chest and arms, basically a well-muscled upper body.

"Please Scorpy," she said.

She ran to embrace him. She buried her head in his chest and nuzzled herself closer to him. He looked at her for a split second with sympathy in his blue eyes the next moment all his eyes showed was annoyance. Pushing her away from him he sighed out exasperated.

Running one hand through his platinum blond hair as if to calm himself. He put the final box of her stuff outside her place.

It was nice of him to have bothered to deliver her stuff back to her himself. He could of just got her to collect it or sent someone else to deliver it.

He stiffly looked her in the eyes, "I need it back."

All the reporters had their Quick-write quills at the ready. This was the juiciest gossip of the day; it was the fallout of the golden couple, the always composed and seemingly at ease couple.

Andrea looked shocked. She clutched at a necklace area her neck that was unnoticed before to Rose. She was too busy watching the drama then looking at her choice of jewelry however some of the reporters glanced at each other excitedly. They must know what was going on.

"But...but, Scorpy...I thought you always wanted me to wear it. You said it would be mine forever," she said her voice quivering slightly.

He looked irritated. I could tell that much. His hands were forming to fists on his sides. He was wearing his impatient smile/grimace.

He said, "Andrea, just stop this. Stop acting like the victim here. You slept with a client on numerous occasions when I was away with work. I've been acting kindly through this ordeal so please just give my family's necklace so I can leave and get on with my life."

The girl simpered. I couldn't believe one of the most famous cutthroat lawyers was wincing at the words from her ex-boyfriend. Her usually composed appearance was completely shattered.

This necklace must have meant something. It probably was a promise necklace, a family heirloom if I could guess correctly.

I traced the silver bracelet on my wrist. It had little emerald gems in-between the links. It almost locked vine-like in structure.

I looked up as she burst out crying. That awful back of the throat sobs when you can't get enough air through and you can't breathe as you cry. She looked as if he had cheated on her. She looked broken.

She undid the clasp on the necklace and threw it at Malfoy. He used to play Seeker back in school and still had maintained his reflexes and easily snitched the necklace in the air.

He looked at his old girlfriend. Her mess of dark brown hair, the pretty brown eyes and the curve of her mouth he knew so well. I could see past the strong image he was holding up he was probably as torn up as she was inside. Anyone who knew him could see that. It was the rigid stance if his shoulders and the way his haw was set unmovable as if he was trying to defend himself. He was taking this breakup badly.

"Good luck in life Andrea. I hope you find yourself someone who you love fully," he said in a caring voice.

She just sniffed and holding back tears replied, "You deserve happiness Scorpius. I will always regret this but I have to let you go. I love you."

He just smiled sadly and echoed her words, "I love you too."

He disapperated without another word. Andrea clutched at her chest and the heartbreaking sobs tour through. A woman, I think her sister because of their likeness in looks, broke through the crowd.

She called out snappishly at the reporters, who were busy trying to surround Andrea and ask her questions, "Go back home. There is nothing to see here."

She protectively wrapped an arm around her sister and pulled her through the gate into the apartment block foyer. A few reporters tried to follow however they found themselves having trouble getting past the six-foot tall security guard.

The reporters flashed the last few photos and disappeared. They were whispering excitedly at having the scandal of the year.

I just hoped no one saw me standing there in the shadows. I wasn't being nosy I was just passing by. Okay, that's a lie but I couldn't stop myself after reading the article where it stated that she had been caught cheating. I hadn't seen him in so long and ever since the last train ride from Hogwarts I hadn't heard from him. It was my entire fault, I know. I just can't help but check up on him. Al says he checks up on me too. Al actually told me he would be here today. Using my cousin to see my, damn what could I call our old relationship; friends, enemies, romantically involved or maybe just plain argument buddies. Really, it was hard to put a label on him and me. Really that was my fault. I should have never let him go. I should have told him to stay.

Looking down at the bracelet he had given me I felt something, which I knew was stupid of me to think so, hope. I still had hope.

If anyone saw me now, Rose Weasley hiding behind a, ironically, rose bush. They wouldn't understand. Why would Scorpius Malfoy's love life interest me? Maybe it was to do with the fact I scrunched up the gossip column of the newspaper when I saw Andrea and his romantic getaway to the Greek Islands? Or the way I called the day off work when I heard of his engagement plans, sunk into the sofa wallowing in despair whilst watching romantic comedy movies that Mum introduced to me? Maybe the fact that every 'perfect' man in the movies reminded me of him? Or the fact that I have Al spy on one of his best mate's for me? Or it could have to do with the fact that I was still fucking in love with him and it was me that screwed it up and I am too proud to admit it? Yeah, that's me. Rose Weasley the girl who hates to admit that she is wrong because I just have to always be right.


End file.
